Ecos de un amor milenario
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Llegué al planeta tierra y me maravillé al ver su hermosura. Poco a poco comenzaba a entender por qué Serenity visitaba este precioso planeta, pero tras seguirla hasta el palacio del reino dorado comprendí que su motivación iba más allá de eso, era algo más fuerte, profundo y poderoso. Era por amor.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Todo personaje aquí mencionado es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. El uso de ellos en mis historias es para crear fanfics con fines de entretenimiento libres de lucro.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola, mis amados sailor lectores! Lo prometido es deuda. Hace uno o dos días compartí en facebook que deseaba hacer algo relacionado al nuevo animé, es decir a Sailor Moon Crystal y bueno, heme aquí en un intento por cumplirlo xD<p>

Este minific tendrá un total de dos capítulos ya que la temática es bastante puntual. Esta historia va dedicada a todos quienes quedamos con el corazón roto tras ver cómo terminó la historia entre nuestras queridas inners y los shitennou (shitennou, shitennous, no sé, pero bueno, ellos, plural xD)

Antes de dejarlos con la historia quisiera adelantarles algo:

Este fic está construido en un POV Minako/Sailor Venus, es decir, es ella quien narra la totalidad de la historia. En el segundo capítulo se mantendrá así y por ello no haré la especificación de POV más adelante.

La historia se divide principalmente en dos tiempos. Al igual como vimos en el acto 12, hubo un instante donde las chicas recordaban lo que pasó en el centro de control mientras ya iban camino a punto D. En este fic veremos algo parecido y para la comodidad del lector, intenté hacer los cambios de tiempo lo más claros posible. Mis lectores habituales saben que no me gusta utilizar el término "flash back / fin del flash back" pues siento que entorpece o bien corta la lectura, así que ojo con eso :P

Otro dato a destacar es que este fic está inspirado en el acto 12 de Sailor Moon Crystal. Algunos diálogos fueron copiados textualmente, así que digamos que es un relato 50% animé, 50% yo xP

Si pudieran leer este fic escuchando parte del OST de SMC sería genial: Recomiendo las melodías: Tsuki no densetsu / Ai wa futatabi / Hitotoki no heian (para los instantes lindis de la lectura) / Yami no shuugeki / Shougeki (para los momentos de tensión truli malulis)

Y sin más que agregar (aquí) los dejo con esta nueva historia.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

><p>*´¨)<p>

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Ecos de un amor milenario

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

La incertidumbre y el terror nuevamente calan en mi corazón y en el de mis compañeras. Nos observamos unas a las otras en busca de respuestas que no logramos encontrar. Sólo nos queda el miedo de que la tragedia de nuestro pasado regrese.

Usagi corrió tras Endymion una vez que ésta derrotó a Beryl con ayuda de la espada sagrada y aunque quisimos detenerla, no conseguimos más que ver cómo el extraño portal que él invocó se cerraba frente a nuestros ojos.

Volvimos al centro de control gracias a la ayuda y habilidad de Mercury. Tras analizar los daños sabíamos que este lugar no sufrió nada en comparación con lo que nos esperaría si no lográbamos encontrar pronto el paradero de nuestra princesa. Necesitábamos rápido alguna pista, cualquier dato que nos llevara al destino donde ella fuera a dar.

Estuvimos en silencio varios segundos antes de poder hilar frase alguna. El estupor que nos causó el enfrentamiento con la líder del sabotaje a nuestro imperio del pasado congeló nuestra sangre. No sabíamos que ella también había renacido en esta era y que sería la comandante del Negaverso, que nuevamente haría lo que fuera con tal de ver destruida la ilusión de amor de Serenity y Endymion. Su obsesión enfermiza hacia el príncipe de la tierra logró cruzar las barreras del tiempo, de la vida y la muerte, abriendo una vez más nuestras antiguas heridas.

Sacudí mi cabeza, levanté la mirada y caminé hacia donde se encontraban Luna y Artemis. Las demás chicas secundaron mis pasos y permanecimos silentes mientras ellos seguían monitoreando la información que procesaban con la mayor rapidez posible. Pudieron pasar minutos o tal vez sólo segundos, no lo sé, pero no fui plenamente consciente de todo hasta que la voz de Mars abrió el silencio que había en el centro de control.

—Luna, ¿has detectado alguna señal de Usagi?

—Se ha ido al polo norte —contestó de manera casi inmediata.

—¿El polo norte? —Inquirió Jupiter.

Luna no respondió.

Artemis continuó con la búsqueda hasta que un especial sonido hizo que se detuviera:

—Otra vez. Cada vez que intento acercarme a esa zona algo me bloquea.

—Esa zona es… —murmuró Mercury.

—Es el punto D, cerca del polo norte. He estado vigilando esa zona —habló rápidamente Luna, dándonos al fin un sector donde poder iniciar la búsqueda de Usagi.

Tras escuchar esto la esperanza renació en mí y sé que también en mis compañeras. Volvimos a observarnos y sin tener que decirlo, estaba claro que haríamos lo que fuera necesario para llegar hasta donde Luna y Artemis sospechaban que Usagi estaría.

Esperamos la especificación de las coordenadas antes de emprender nuestro viaje. Luna nos aclaró desde aquella zona había localizado extrañas ondas de energía y ese sería el punto central de nuestro enemigo, que desde ahí el gran poder maligno brotaba, que era mucho más poderoso de lo que alguna vez pudo sospechar y que sería necesario encontrar a nuestra princesa lo más rápido posible pues sola corría gran peligro. Usagi se encontraba sola luchando contra los cuatro reyes del negaverso, Endymion y Metalia. No era posible seguir un segundo más en el centro de control sin ir a protegerla.

Una vez más unimos nuestros poderes y fuimos tras ella. Sobrevolamos el polo norte y a medida en que avanzábamos podíamos ver y sentir cómo el poder oscuro había corrompido cada centímetro de ese lugar. Fue una visión espantosa, de alguna forma era revivir la soledad y el silencio que reinó en la luna tras el fin de su época de esplendor. De alguna forma nos anunciaba que cada minuto de demora era un paso más cerca de volver a presenciar nuestra destrucción.

Mientras nos dirigimos hacia el punto D, horribles visiones azotan mi mente llevándome al borde del desespero. Intento no transmitir ese sentimiento a mis amigas, no es un lujo que pueda darme en estos instantes, pero no puedo dejar de imaginar que Usagi podría ser derrotada pero no sólo eso, sino que quien le puede dar muerte puede ser precisamente su eterno amor, Endymion.

Mi corazón no puede soportar la idea de que eso suceda, no es justo que ella tenga que pasar por semejante agonía, no es justo que después de todos los sacrificios ofrendados para devolvernos la vida terminen en la absurda ironía de un fin como ese.

Tengo que encontrar el valor, remover el miedo, hacerlo a un lado y luchar una vez más por su felicidad.

Haré lo que sea necesario por ella aunque me cueste la vida.

Dentro del inhóspito paisaje al fin visualizo el lugar que buscábamos.

—Ahí está —anuncio a las chicas con determinación.

Descendemos velozmente y logrando tocar tierra firme, nuestro blindaje desaparece. Ya nos encontramos frente a frente con la guarida de nuestros adversarios.

Miro fijamente y no parece haber señales de una lucha en curso, ni siquiera percibo algún hechizo que resulte ser una barrera que nos impida entrar.

Es hora.

—Esta es la entrada del reino oscuro. ¡Vamos!

Al decir esto comenzamos a sumergirnos en la zona enemiga. Avanzamos con cautela, es necesario ser precavidas si queremos llevarnos la victoria. Mercury activa su rastreador para analizar cualquier foco de peligro, pero antes de que ella pudiera darnos alguna pista, Mars advierte algo y nos lo dice:

—Puedo sentir una fuente de energía maligna.

Damos un par de pasos más y confirmamos la percepción de la guardiana de Marte. Frente a nosotras, de un segundo a otro, nos encontramos con quienes no quisiéramos llamar enemigos.

—Ustedes son… ¡los cuatro reyes del reino oscuro!—exclama Jupiter, quedando perpleja ante lo que observa.

—Otra vez las Guardianas Sailor —pronuncia Jadeite.

—No les permitiremos avanzar más —secunda Nephrite.

—Esta vez las eliminaremos —sentencia Zoisite.

—Sientan el poder de la oscuridad —finaliza Kunzite.

No quiero volver a pelear contra ellos, sé que las chicas tampoco desean continuar esta batalla, pero antes de poder intentar detenerlos Kunzite desata sobre nosotras un poderoso ataque.

No podemos hacer más que intentar protegernos. Recibimos el azote del poder maligno que los gobierna y por poco nos hace caer, sin embargo de alguna forma pudimos resistirlo.

—¡Qué fuerza! ¡Son más fuertes que antes! —advierte Jupiter.

—No podemos perder el tiempo —asevera Mars.

—¿En serio debemos pelear contra ellos? —cuestiona Mercury.

—No nos queda otra opción —respondo con todo el dolor que esa tajante opción me provoca, sin embargo no pierdo una esperanza y la transmito—. Sólo nosotras podemos hacerlos recuperar su memoria.

—¡¿Qué podemos hacer?! —pregunta Jupiter, desesperada.

—Tal vez si…

¡No!, ¡No otra vez!

Nuevamente recibimos un feroz ataque propinado por Kunzite. Su determinación por asesinarnos es implacable, ¡el poder maligno parece haber corrompido finalmente toda su voluntad!

—Ríndanse, Guardianas Sailors.

Su petición no es más que una tortura prolongada. Sabe que no nos rendiremos, sabe que seguiremos luchando hasta el final.

El daño que nos ha provocado logró hacernos caer. Nuestros cuerpos comienzan a sentir el desgaste de los intentos por resistir. Estamos heridas, nos es complejo incluso respirar y la batalla se hace cada vez más difícil.

—Usagi está peleando sola, no podemos rendirnos ahora —así es, Jupiter.

—Usagi es nuestra querida amiga que abrió nuestros corazones —Mars…

—Todas nos conocimos gracias a Usagi —Mercury, es verdad, al igual que…

—Ustedes también deben tener a alguien tan importante como ella para nosotras.

Sin quitarles la mirada, noto que Kunzite y los demás reaccionan ante mis palabras.

Quizás no todo está perdido…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntan Jadeite y Zoisite.

¡Esta es la oportunidad!

No quiero luchar contra ellos, no quiero herir a ninguno, no quiero lastimar a Kunzite, ¡no puedo!

Sé que ellos son la barrera que nos impide llegar a Usagi. Sé que podemos estar ocupando tiempo que no tenemos con tal de salvarlos, pero mi alma grita que no me rinda, no después de…

Cuando nuestras vidas estaban colmadas de plenitud, cuando la paz reinaba en nuestro mundo, la traviesa princesa escapaba del palacio ocultando un secreto en su corazón. Se escabullía en silencio y viajaba a la joya de color azul que se posaba en nuestro horizonte: la tierra.

Fui la primera en descubrir el motivo de sus ausencias. En una oportunidad la seguí silenciosamente evadiendo las preguntas de las demás guardianas de la pequeña e inocente Serenity. No fue tarea fácil, pero tras llevar algunas sospechas no quise importunarlas y fue por eso que me decidí a ir sola en esa oportunidad, ya que en caso de estar equivocada, no deseaba alterar la tranquilidad de todas por un error.

Llegué al planeta tierra y me maravillé al ver su hermosura. Su cielo celeste como los ojos de nuestra princesa era un mágico lienzo donde se deslizaban los rayos del sol. Sus verdes prados enmarcaban una vista de ensueño y la fresca brisa se enredaba en mi cabellera haciéndola jugar a su compás.

Poco a poco comenzaba a entender por qué Serenity visitaba este precioso planeta, pero tras seguirla hasta el palacio del reino dorado comprendí que su motivación iba más allá de eso, era algo más fuerte, profundo y poderoso.

Era por amor.

Me escondí tras un pilar del jardín del castillo. Miré de reojo y junto a una fuente de agua viva, Endymion tomaba las manos de Serenity antes de fundirse junto a ella en un cálido beso.

Mis mejillas ardieron en cuanto vi a la princesa con su enamorado, volteé y me escondí tapando mi boca para no gritar. Sabía que la relación entre ellos era un tabú que no debía pasarse a llevar, que la unión entre seres lunares y terrestres era una prohibición que todos conocíamos, sin embargo nunca vi a nuestra princesa más feliz que en ese instante. ¿Cómo iba yo a interrumpir su alegría?

En un impulso de curiosidad quise voltear para continuar viendo lo que ambos hacían, sin embargo el pudor fue más fuerte y nuevamente les di la espalda. Volví a sonrojarme, sentí un gran nudo formándose en mi estómago y el corazón me latía más fuerte que nunca.

Eso creí, hasta que lo vi a él.

—Me parecía extraño que ninguna de ustedes advirtiera antes lo que ocurría.

Busqué al dueño de esa grave voz con velocidad. Me parecía familiar pero no confirmé mi sospecha hasta cuando noté su presencia. Tu presencia, Kunzite.

Allí estabas sin que yo me diera cuenta. Estabas ahí por la misma razón que yo.

Di un salto en cuanto escuché su declaración. Me sorprendió y de alguna manera también logró ofenderme. Era verdad, ninguna de las guardianas de la princesa se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía y por ser yo quien estaba presente esa vez, tuve que cargar con la responsabilidad que recaía sobre todas nosotras.

—Supongo que no era tan fácil para nosotras. Serenity es la que escapa, no el príncipe Endymion —repliqué en un intento por defenderme.

—Pues no me extrañaría que algún día sea yo quien se esconda detrás de algún pilar del palacio lunar.

La insinuación de que esta relación prohibida continuase causó un conflicto de emociones en mí. Por un lado me parecía una grave ofensa que la princesa pasara a llevar una de las leyes sagradas de nuestra era, pero también me enternecía pensar que había encontrado el amor en el noble príncipe Endymion.

Hacían una pareja maravillosa, con sólo verlos un momento supe que lo suyo era verdadero, mágico e indestructible.

Sonreí al pensar en la felicidad de mi princesa, pero a los segundos recordé que no me encontraba sola, que estaba siendo descortés al ignorar a quien me estaba haciendo compañía.

—Tú… eres Kunzite, ¿no? —titubeé al preguntar.

—Y tú eres Venus —aseguró sin más.

Asentí y volví a sonreír. El sonrojo en mis mejillas se mantuvo pero ahora el motivo era diferente.

La presencia del guardián del príncipe de la tierra era imponente, aun cuando solo estaba cruzado de brazos y con su espalda apoyada en el pilar contiguo al mío se veía poderoso e implacable, sin embargo también parecía ser alguien ameno y agradable y mirándolo a los ojos, supe que así era.

Me regaló una breve sonrisa e inmediatamente dibujó una en mis labios. Bajé la mirada mientras retorcía el pie derecho sobre el verde pasto a la vez en que anudaba un mechón de pelo en mi mano.

Sí, por un momento olvidé que mi presencia en ese lugar se debía estrictamente para vigilar a la princesa.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó él, dando un rápido vistazo hacia donde se encontraban Serenity y Endymion.

—La verdad es que… no lo sé —respondí, expeliendo un gran suspiro.

—Sabemos que esto no debería estar ocurriendo —agregó.

—¿Tendremos que detenerlo? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Deberíamos, pero siendo sincero creo que jamás había visto así al príncipe. Realmente está cautivado por la hija de la reina de la luna.

Permaneció pensativo por algunos instantes. Su rostro se mantuvo inmóvil mientras continuaba mirando a los enamorados pero al poco tiempo después volvió a sonreír.

—El amor es así —comentó—, llega en cualquier momento sin que uno pueda prever quién lo motivará, quién lo hará nacer.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi corazón. Los latidos eran más profundos y casi abrieron mi pecho.

Sí, el amor es así, llega en cualquier momento…

La espada de Kunzite sonó con fuerza cuando de un instante a otro volteó. Serenity y Endymion parecían estarse despidiendo y lo único que pude hacer fue correr. Sé que ni siquiera me despedí, pero el miedo que sentí al pensar que la princesa pudiese descubrirme fue más fuerte, por lo tanto retorné a nuestro hogar con rapidez, volví al palacio agitada y cuando creí que había regresado sin mayor problema, la reina Serenity apareció frente a mí.

—Venus, estaba buscándote.

—Discúlpeme Reina, yo estaba, estaba…

—¿Por casualidad sabes dónde se pudiera encontrar mi hija?

—¿Qué?, ¿la princesa? Yo no la he visto en todo el día, es decir, la vi hace un par de horas pero la perdí de vista y, no, no sé dónde está.

—Qué extraño —puntualizó la reina—. Le pedí a Mars que la buscara pero hace varios minutos ya debió haber regresado.

Sabía que si Mars encontraba a la princesa, las cosas no andarían bien.

—Reina, lo más probable es que Serenity haya ido a jugar en algún rincón del jardín y ahora esté dormida, como siempre —mentí tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible, aunque supe que no estaba engañando a nadie, partiendo por mí misma.

—Si la encuentras dile que me busque, por favor.

—Sí —respondí con rapidez. La reina se despidió con la calma que siempre la rodeaba y se alejó lentamente.

Permanecí sola a las afueras del palacio algunos segundos, pero poco después supe que no lo estaba.

—¿Dónde andabas, Venus?

Jupiter apareció como un fantasma. Arqueó una de sus cejas y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica como si algo sospechase.

—Por ahí —respondí encogiéndome de hombros, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

—Pareces algo agitada —continuó.

—No lo creo —contesté.

—Pues sí, lo pareces —agregó Mercury, riendo suavemente de manera cómplice con Jupiter.

—Chicas, ¿me estaban espiando?

No tuvieron tiempo de contestar pues Mars se acercaba hacia nosotras y con ella venía Serenity. Una de ellas parecía molesta mientras la otra parecía estar justamente todo lo contrario.

—Mars, lo que te digo es cierto, sólo me quedé dormida en el jardín —explicaba.

—Princesa, me parece extraño que últimamente prefieras dormir en ese lugar en vez de ir a descansar a tu habitación —respondió la pelinegra.

Al escuchar eso ella sólo sonrió y cómo no iba a hacerlo si venía de ver a su gran y único amor.

—Serenity, tu madre espera por ti. Dijo que la buscaras en cuanto aparecieras —anuncié.

Ella atendió mi petición mientras caminaba sobre las nubes. Un cálido sentimiento impregnó mi corazón al saber qué era lo que causaba esa conducta en ella. En ese instante no me importó si mis amigas sospechaban algo. Simplemente estaba feliz por la princesa.

A los días después noté que nuevamente planeaba una de sus huidas. La seguí por segunda vez y el paradero fue el mismo: la tierra.

En esa oportunidad la escurridiza princesa no se dirigió hacia el hogar de su enamorado sino que acudió a un bosque para el encuentro. Permanecí a varios metros de distancia para que mi presencia pasara desapercibida y efectivamente ella no la notó, pero sí lo hizo otra persona.

—Al parecer se nos hará costumbre vigilarlos, ¿no?

—¡Kunzite! —exclamé sin pensar. Voltee levemente y sentí su mano aferrada a la mía.

—Si quieres seguir haciendo esto deberás acostumbrarte a no gritar —susurró cerca de mi oído. Él me había empujado hacia atrás para ocultarme tras el árbol donde él permanecía.

—Lo siento —murmuré suavemente, avergonzada.

—Ven, si dan la vuelta podrían verte.

Sin soltar mi mano, Kunzite me atrajo hacia él. Estuvimos muy cerca y no me había percatado de ello hasta que su calidez envolvió mi espalda. Calidez que traspasó mi piel hasta llegar a mi alma.

¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Estaría yo también rompiendo una de las leyes más importantes del reino terrestre y del lunar?

—Parecen estar tan concentrados en ellos que no escucharon tu grito —comentó apenas audible.

Quise responder algo, pero mi voz se había apagado por completo.

Ladeé mi cabeza y los vi besarse. Realmente era innegable su amor, éste se podía reflejar claramente en el fulgor que nacía de sus miradas al encontrarse. Para ellos nada era más importante que estar juntos.

Seguí mirándolos por un instante más hasta que la voz de mi compañía estremeció mis sentidos.

—Parece ser que seguiremos vigilándolos y no informaremos sobre esto a los demás.

—¿Estaremos cometiendo un error? —le pregunté.

—Probablemente.

—En ese caso deberíamos detenerlos.

—¿Podrías? —inquirió.

No tuve que pensarlo demasiado…

—No —respondí.

—Yo tampoco —complementó con sencillez.

Derrotada di la vuelta y apoyé con fuerza mi espalda sobre el árbol. Suspiré cansada mientras pensaba en todos los problemas que acarrearía la revelación de esta relación secreta, del gran escándalo que traería para ambos reinos y las barreras que nacerían para Serenity y Endymion si esto se llegase a descubrir. Quise buscar soluciones y respuestas en el celeste cielo terrestre, pero en cambio me encontré con el gris perlado de los ojos del guardián del príncipe de la tierra.

Su mirada me hipnotizó y me perdí en ella. En sus ojos encontré un templo de calma, de mágica energía que logró hechizarme por completo.

Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con nerviosismo.

Mi corazón rompía las leyes impuestas.

Mi corazón latía por Kunzite.

Sin haber desecho nuestro contacto, apreté su mano con firmeza. Él abrió sus ojos sorprendido y correspondió a mi gesto.

Hacíamos algo prohibido, pero no podíamos detenerlo. No teníamos la voluntad.

—Venus… —musitó.

—No deberíamos.

Es cierto, no debíamos, pero…

Yo no debía estar ahí para eso, mi labor era proteger y vigilar a la princesa, intentaba recordarlo a la vez en que no podía dejar ir la mano de Kunzite y quizás ese fue mi gran pecado y perdición.

Mi mano no lo dejó ir y tampoco mi corazón.

Mantuvimos nuestras miradas imantadas por un lapso indefinido hasta que algunas hojas secas advirtieron el movimiento de Serenity y Endymion. Solté con violencia la mano de Kunzite y comencé a escabullirme entre el bosque para huir una vez más, pero antes de lograr concluir mi escape él volvió a tomarme, hizo que me detuviera y retorné a su mirada.

—Oí que volverían a reunirse la próxima semana, aquí.

—Yo… volveré.

Él sonrió e inundó mi espíritu con nuevos bríos de fuerza e ilusión. Correspondí a su brillante sonrisa y apreté su mano una vez más.

—Será nuestro secreto —agregó acariciando el torso de la mía.

—Debo irme —dije antes de soltarme del agarre, esa vez, con suavidad.

Di la vuelta y comencé a correr sin poder dejar de sonreír. ¿Era esto amor? No lo sabía, pero en caso de que no lo fuera era al menos el sentimiento más parecido que podía imaginar.

Continué mi camino mientras batallé con mis prejuicios. Nunca antes me había sentido tan tonta, audaz, nerviosa, feliz, asustada y segura a la vez.

En definitiva, comenzaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por un caballero del planeta tierra.

Llegué nuevamente a la luna sintiéndome extraña. Por alguna razón me sentía algo fatigada, como si estuviese enferma ya que sentía escalofríos y tenía algo de debilidad en las piernas. Recuerdo también que tomaba las cosas y si no se me enredaban entre mis dedos, éstos las dejaban ir y se caían. Era muy peculiar, era como si mis habilidades más básicas hubiesen desaparecido temporalmente y en verdad fue curioso, era como si todo lo malo podía estarme pasando y sin embargo no me importaba demasiado.

Una semana, eso fue lo que exactamente duró esa conducta en mí.

La noche previa al nuevo encuentro de los príncipes, vi a Serenity en el balcón del palacio observando el planeta tierra. Estaba sola, parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo pero ya sabía que más bien pensaba en alguien, alguien especial. Me acerqué a ella, mi presencia la asustó pero dejé mi mano sobre su hombro para calmarla. La miré y creo que sin tener que ser explícita en el tema que iba a abordar, ambas ya sabíamos qué ocurría.

—Princesa, ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo mirando la tierra? —le pregunté.

—Creo que es bella, por eso me gusta observarla con tanta devoción —contestó hecha un suspiro.

—Tienes razón, realmente se ve preciosa desde acá —agregué.

—Sin embargo a veces me causa tristeza sentir que estamos cerca y a la vez tan lejos —confesó—. No entiendo por qué no podemos tener una relación más estrecha con la gente de ese planeta.

Preferí no profundizar mucho en ello ya que sabía cuál era la motivación de ella para plantear la interrogante.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, princesa?

Mi pregunta la sorprendió o mejor dicho, probablemente ya se sintió descubierta. Su piel palideció un poco y noté que su respiración se volvió algo intranquila.

—Venus… ¿Podrías guardar un secreto? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Lo hago, Serenity.

—¡¿Qué?!

Su inocente mirada golpeó directamente en mi corazón y pude sentir sus sentimientos como que fueran míos.

—Sé que te encuentras con el príncipe de ese planeta y no sólo eso, también sé que hay algo entre ustedes —expliqué sin mayor rodeo.

—¡Venus! Yo…

—Tranquila. Los he visto juntos y si te digo la verdad, parecen estar muy enamorados, ¿no es así?

Sus mejillas se bañaron en rubor tras escuchar mi declaración. Sin que ella tuviera que confirmar mis dichos ya sabía que eran correctos.

—Es por eso que observo tanto el planeta tierra —dijo volviendo su mirada a ella—. La miro y pienso que en algún lugar está él, que quizás está mirando su cielo y me ve reflejada en la luna así como yo veo el color de sus ojos reflejado en el azul de su hogar.

—Probablemente sí, él también está pensando en ti —agregué.

Mi comentario hizo que la sonrisa de la princesa se tornara amplia. Sé que en ese instante volvió a soñar despierta, que volvió a pensar en su enamorado, en su príncipe Endymion.

—Él es un joven maravilloso y lleno de virtudes —me comentó—. Me recita poesías y las dedica, dice que jamás había visto dama más hermosa que yo, que parezco un ser nacido de sus sueños y en mis ojos ve su verdadero hogar.

—¿Y tú qué ves en sus ojos?

—Yo… veo el mar, veo la profundidad del océano hecho amor y siento que no hay nada más grande que ese sentimiento.

—Ya veo —dije suavemente—. Estás enamorada.

—Creo que sí —confirmó con timidez.

—Serenity, sin embargo sabes que lo de ustedes es un tabú, es algo que no debería suceder.

—Lo sé —respondió alicaída—, pero no pude hacer nada para impedir sentir esto por él. Mi amor hacia Endymion es más fuerte que cualquier barrera que nos separe.

—Nos estamos metiendo en problemas, ¿lo sabías?

—Venus…

—¡No te preocupes! —dije rápidamente para calmarla—. Será nuestro secreto, ¿está bien?

—¡Gracias! —exclamó abalanzándose sobre mí para darme un abrazo.

—Pero deberás prometerme algo —comenté con rapidez.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, inclinándose hacia atrás.

—Deberás ser más cautelosa y sobre todo, tendrás que cuidarte, nada malo puede ocurrirte así que en cuanto sospeches que algo puede pasar deberás decírmelo. Yo estaré para protegerte y ocultaré tu relación siempre y cuando no te vea en peligro.

—¿Irás conmigo a la tierra cada vez que vaya a ver a Endymion? —cuestionó con un dejo de molestia.

—Sí, de lo contrario tendré que decirles a todas que eso de que te quedas dormida en el jardín no es más que una farsa.

—¡No, por favor! —suplicó al instante.

—Pues bien, ¿tenemos un trato?

—Sí —concretó con una amable sonrisa.

—No te quedes mucho más tiempo acá, ¿bien?, recuerda que ya deberías estar descansando.

—Está bien. Iré pronto a mi habitación.

Por supuesto, eso no ocurrió.

A la mañana siguiente acudí a los aposentos de la princesa para ayudarla, como de costumbre, a arreglar su cabello. Cepillaba con cuidado y suavidad cada hebra dorada de su larga cabellera hasta dejarla como una cascada de oro líquido, después lo separaba para formar sus distintivas coletas para que así pudiera bajar a tomar su desayuno.

Ella permanecía tranquila como siempre, pero esa mañana tarareaba una canción que no pude reconocer. Quizás era solo una melodía que nacía de su alma enamorada o bien, alguna que el propio príncipe terrestre le haya susurrado al oído.

—¿Ya pensaste cómo saldrás de aquí? —le pregunté, interrumpiendo su canto.

—No —resopló con tristeza—. Hasta ahora la mejor excusa que se me había ocurrido era lo de quedarme dormida en el jardín.

Su infantilidad e inocencia me causó gracia y no pude evitar reír, cosa que a ella no pareció agradarle demasiado.

—Diremos que quieres flores frescas para tu habitación, que deseas elegirlas tú misma y que yo te acompañaré, de esa forma nos ahorraremos preguntas y sospechas.

—Vaya, qué buena idea —comentó, corriendo así su pesar.

—Pero será por un plazo razonable de tiempo, Serenity. No podemos estar tantas horas en la tierra sin que tu madre se preocupe por tu ausencia.

—Lo sé, además valoro mucho lo que estás haciendo por mí, más todavía si pienso que estarás sola mientras yo estoy con Endymion.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, uno que logró asfixiarme en sólo un segundo.

La noche anterior ella había hecho su confesión y ahora era mi turno.

—Puede que no esté tan sola como crees.

—¿Eh?

Serenity giró su rostro y me observó con real confusión. No tenía escapatoria, debía decirle la verdad.

—Te diré lo que ocurre pero deberá ser parte de nuestro secreto.

—Sí, dime.

—No soy la única que vigila a cierta princesita escurridiza —dije a la vez en que golpeé suavemente una de sus coletas—. Uno de los guardianes de Endymion también sabe lo de ustedes.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella a todo pulmón. La única manera en que la pude hacer callar fue tapando su boca con mi mano.

—Es Kunzite —aclaré con velocidad.

—¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¿Sólo Kunzite sabe? ¿Estás segura que los demás no están enterados? —preguntó sin parar.

—Estoy segura, sólo él lo sabe, así me dijo…

En ese punto Serenity y yo cambiamos roles. La nerviosa era ella y la enamorada… sí, la enamorada era yo.

Batí rápidamente mi cabeza y me enfoqué en lo que debía hacer. Finalicé el peinado de Serenity y bajé al comedor. Si seguía pensando demasiado tiempo en Kunzite no iba a poder ocultar lo que la princesa y yo estábamos por hacer.

Pasó el tiempo lentamente como nunca antes para mí. Vi que Serenity hablaba con su madre, noté que ésta asentía y me observaba, por ende sospeché que el plan que teníamos estaba funcionando. A los segundos la princesa corrió a mi lado, gritó que traería las flores más lindas que pudiese encontrar y con eso supe que ya podíamos continuar con lo que teníamos en mente.

Viajamos raudamente a la tierra y por instantes olvidé disimular mi propia emoción, pero Serenity estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que no pudo notar lo que me ocurría, no al menos en esa oportunidad.

Ella parecía conocer el camino a la perfección. Se deslizaba a través del bosque como si fuese un hada y yo la seguía con algo de torpeza pues no estaba acostumbrada a recorrer esos parajes. Poco después llegamos a un lago, Endymion volteó para encontrarse con su niña y sé que recibió con sorpresa mi presencia. Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro y tras contemplarme de manera fija, condujo su mirada hacia Serenity sin decir palabra alguna.

—Ella es una de mis guardianas, Sailor Venus —dijo ella, presentándome.

—Venus, bienvenida al planeta tierra —dijo él mientras se acercaba y quedando frente a mí, me ofreció una cordial reverencia.

—Príncipe —contesté, reclinándome en señal de respeto.

Los instantes posteriores fueron algo incómodos. Endymion había sido un total caballero conmigo, pero era obvio que mi presencia le inquietaba.

—Ella ya sabe lo nuestro y ha prometido mantenerlo en secreto. Podemos confiar en ella, amor mío —explicó la princesa a la brevedad.

—Te lo agradezco. Sé que lo nuestro con Serenity no es algo que los demás vayan a aprobar pero…

—Endymion, no se moleste en darme explicaciones, sólo le pediré, como guardiana de la princesa, que vele por su bienestar y mantenga esto en el más bajo perfil posible.

—Lo haré —contestó sonriente.

Inmediatamente Serenity tomó su mano y me olvidó. Pocas veces me había sentido "tan de más" en la vida y sin saber cómo llevar a cabo mi retirada, lo único que se me ocurrió fue toser a modo de informar que seguía ahí.

—Princesa… —susurró él, mirándola directamente.

—Venus… ¿esto te incomoda mucho?, no quisiera que te sientas sola pero…

—No lo estará.

Esa voz ya no me resultaba remotamente familiar pues ahora ya sabía a quién le pertenecía.

De entre los árboles Kunzite apareció y reveló su presencia ante nosotros. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre al pensar que estuvo oculto hasta el instante en que Serenity y yo llegamos, pero específicamente que se mostrara en el segundo en que mi presencia no era del todo grata me conmovió.

De alguna manera, me había rescatado.

—¡Kunzite! —exclamó el príncipe.

—Maestro, lamento haberle ocultado esto por tanto tiempo, pero al igual que Venus, estoy al tanto de su relación con la princesa de la luna.

Endymion y Serenity se miraron de una manera bastante particular. En ese segundo supieron que su secreto ya no pertenecía únicamente a ellos sino que ahora era de los cuatro allí presentes.

—¿Alguien más sabe? —preguntó Endymion.

—No, creo que de este planeta soy el único que conoce sabe y de la luna, sólo esta hermosa guardiana de la princesa.

Bastó un segundo para que toda la sangre que corría por mis venas se alojara en mi rostro.

Serenity comenzó a reír con suavidad y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su enamorado mientras él me observó de reojo para terminar mirando a Kunzite, al cual y sí, me di cuenta, le guiñó el ojo.

Me sentí muy observada, incómoda y expuesta, pero al voltear a mi derecha volví a ver al guardián de plateados cabellos y me sentí mejor. Él estiró su brazo, abrió su mano dejando la palma expuesta y me invitó a su lado.

—¿Me acompañarías?

Asentí y me acerqué hacia él. Tomé su mano, él la apretó y caminamos juntos para quedar a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la pareja. Me ayudó a tomar asiento sobre una roca cercana y él se quedó de pie a mi diestra.

—¿Tuvieron problemas para venir?

—No —resolví pronto—. Se supone que en este instante la princesa y yo estamos buscando flores frescas para su alcoba.

Kunzite sonrió y carcajeó un poco. Quizás le pareció una excusa débil y en extremo femenina.

—Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió —me excusé anticipadamente.

—No te ofendas —aclaró él—, estoy riendo pues veo que ustedes tienen un plan. Yo solo sigo al príncipe y si alguien me pregunta algo, sólo camino más rápido con tal de perderme pronto.

La manera en que lo dijo hizo que me riera. Lo imaginaba tratando de ocultar la verdad y correr para no ser descubierto. Sólo espero que no haya levantado sospechas con dicha actitud.

—¿Hace cuánto sabes lo que ocurre entre ellos? —le pregunté.

—Sospecho que desde el inicio. Mi maestro nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un hábil mentiroso así que en cuanto inventaba alguna excusa para salir a solas, pude notar que algo ocultaba.

—¿Y qué pasaría si sus demás guardianes se enteraran de esto?

—He pensado en ello en varias ocasiones pero sinceramente no sé cómo lo tomarían, sin embargo nuestra lealtad hacia el príncipe Endymion es tanta que dudo que alguien de nosotros fuera capaz de cuestionarlo.

—Ya veo…

Sí, era evidente que la devoción de Kunzite hacia él era altísima, por lo cual era de esperar que para los demás guardianes ocurriera lo mismo.

—¿Y las demás guardianas cómo reaccionarían?

—Creo que sería algo similar al caso que sospechas tú con tus compañeros. Serenity es lo más importante de nuestras vidas y solamente queremos verla a salvo y feliz.

—Tal vez algún día todos se enteren sobre esto, de ser así ojalá fuera aceptado y celebrado, ¿no crees?

—Si están destinados a amarse como lo hacen ahora, eso sería fantástico.

Reflexioné rápidamente los dichos de Kunzite. Él veía un futuro en esa relación, conocía a su protegido y eso me llevó a pensar que sus sentimientos eran reales y transparentes para con Serenity.

—Entre tanto eso ocurra, será bueno que nos conozcamos mejor —dijo él.

—Pues bien, yo soy Sailor Venus, líder de las guardianas del sistema solar interior. Nuestra misión es proteger a la heredera del milenio de plata y mantener la paz en su entorno.

Mi relato sonó tan orgulloso que logró provocar el mismo efecto en mi acompañante. Se formó a mi lado, tomó posición firme llevando la palma de su mano derecha al pecho y recitó:

—Yo soy Kunzite, el caballero de la pureza y el afecto. Soy parte de los cuatro reyes celestiales y nuestra misión es resguardar a toda costa la seguridad de nuestro maestro, Endymion, futuro heredero del reino dorado.

Terminada su introducción, ofrecí una suave reverencia que él recibió como si fuese un gran gesto, pues tras eso tomó mi mano con delicadeza y la besó con suavidad.

—Es un placer poder presentarme oficialmente ante ti, Venus.

—El placer es todo mío —correspondí a su comentario con toda la delicadeza que una dama puede tener.

Creo que en ese momento de tanta formalidad, paradójicamente, nos volvimos más relajados y cercanos.

Empezamos a charlar primordialmente sobre nuestros protegidos, pero con el paso del tiempo y al encontrarnos en varias ocasiones más, Kunzite procuraba interesarse por mí así como yo de él. Compartimos varias de nuestras inquietudes, sueños y expectativas. Fortalecimos nuestros lazos hasta ese mágico instante en que confirmé que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

¿Cómo podría permitir que todo nuestro pasado sea corrompido por la maldad?

Kunzite, confío en tu corazón, en el amor que me profesaste y en nuestra promesa de estar juntos, de velar por Serenity y Endymion, por encontrar la manera en que todos pudiéramos ser felices.

Mi promesa sigue en pie y mi corazón continúa perteneciéndote sólo a ti.

Haré lo que sea por salvarte y libertarte de esa oscuridad que nubla tu mente y sentimientos. Sé que sigo viviendo en ellos así como tú en los míos.

—¡Ahora chicas! ¡Por el poder de Venus!

—¡Por el poder de Mercurio!

—¡Por el poder de Marte!

—¡Por el poder de Júpiter!

No estoy sola en esto, todas queremos que regresen a la normalidad, ¡lucharemos por ustedes!

—¡Ataque planetario Sailor!

Nuestra energía y sentimientos derrotarán al mal, romperemos la oscuridad que los atacó, volverán a ser quienes realmente son y juntos venceremos a Metalia.

Juntos al fin viviremos felices.

Kunzite, deja entrar a tu corazón mi llamado, abre tus ojos y recuerda quién eres…

* * *

><p>*´¨)<p>

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Yo lloro, en serio TnT

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero de corazón que si llegaron a este punto, hayan disfrutado esta primera entrega.

Pido cordialmente que lancen los tomatazos con suavidad pues este es mi primer fic basado en Sailor Moon Crystal :P Como vieron, tuve que utilizar los nombres en japonés para darle un sentido de identidad y diferencia, además y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, no imagino estos diálogos llamando "Serena" a Usagi/Serenity xDDD

Del siguiente capítulo puedo darles el avance de que haré un repaso (quizás breve) a las demás historias, es decir Mars/Jadeite (Sí, Maca), Mercury/Zoisite y Jupiter/Nephrite (bye bye Molly), También podría decirles que el sentido o bien la misión de este fanfic es intentar capturar lo que muchas quisimos ver en SMC con respecto a estos romances. Obviamente me apegaré a lo que ocurrió, pero espero darle un giro lo suficientemente interesante como para que ustedes lo disfruten muchito :3

Mención especial a mi linda amiguita Maca Mars por ayudarme con el título de la historia mientras discutíamos temas sumamente importantes en pos de SMGS :* ¡Gracias por los consejos y las risas!

Agradezco su tiempo, lectura y ganas por pasar por aquí. Me resulta sumamente gratificante poder entregarles un momento de diversión sana y contribuir un poquito a la alegría de nuestro lindo fandom con historias que estén a su altura.

Por favor no olviden que el humilde sueldo de la fanficker es el review. Cualquier comentario que me dejen y me haga saber qué les pareció el fic es un incentivo extra a la hora de escribir para ustedes y para mí.

Muchísimas gracias de antemano *-*

¡Nos vemos pronto por acá, sailor promesa!

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, Sayo!

_Usagi Brouillard.-_

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Su uso de ellos en mis historias es para crear historias de entretención sin fines de lucro. La autoría de los relatos aquí presentes es de quien les escribe.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola, sailor lectores! Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que disfruten la nueva entrega.<p>

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

><p>*´¨)<p>

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Inmersos en el mágico poder de nuestros corazones, cada uno de ustedes parece estar rompiendo el maligno sello que ciñe sus mentes. Puedo sentir como los recuerdos brotan nuevamente, como si pudiésemos volver hacia atrás y revivir nuestros días felices.

Cierro mis ojos y regreso hacia esos instantes de alegría sin fin. Vuelvo a ver como tu mirada desafiante se ablanda ante mi presencia. Vuelvo a sentir los ecos de un amor milenario.

¿Recuerdas, Kunzite?

Semanas posteriores a lo que había sido nuestra presentación oficial, nuevamente estábamos acompañando a nuestros respectivos protegidos. Nos encantaba ver lo felices que eran y lo fácil que les resultaba obviar por completo nuestra presencia al punto en que resultábamos ser menos importantes que cualquier hoja caída en ese bosque. Kunzite me explicaba que el príncipe Endymion parecía otra persona desde que se reunía con Serenity, que no cargaba más con sus diarias tareas y preocupaciones, que todo parecía no importar mientras estuviera frente a ella. Yo reía ante sus comentarios y comentaba que nuestra tierna princesa siempre fue un tanto dispersa y su conducta no era muy inusual para mí. Serenity era una persona que brillaba y vivía a través de la simpleza de su espíritu, que su sonrisa era la joya más linda que llevaba siempre junto a ella y su corazón era una cálida fuente de amor para quien quisiera recibirlo. No era extraño que Endymion fuera hechizado por los encantos de nuestra dulce niña.

Kunzite sonrió y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro en cuanto escuchó eso. Pudo parecerme una reacción inusual, pero en el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos aprendí a descifrar ciertas cosas en él. Sabía que después de eso algo diría, por lo cual callé hasta escucharlo.

—Ustedes tienen algo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí sin demora.

—Las mujeres del reino de la luna son especiales y como bien dijiste, no es extraño que mi maestro esté enamorado de una de ellas.

—Ella es maravillosa —respondí.

—No sólo ella.

Si bien ya llevábamos bastante tiempo conversando, todavía no podía controlar lo que ese tipo de comentarios producían en mí. Era costumbre sentir que mis mejillas ardían a la par en que mi voz se convertía en un hilo de susurros. También era costumbre que Kunzite riera al notarlo.

—Lamento si mis palabras te incomodan, ¿te ofendí?

No pude responder de otra forma que no fuera negando con mi cabeza. Giré mi rostro y elevé la mirada para encontrarme nuevamente con el grisáceo de sus profundos ojos. Me perdía en ellos con la misma facilidad en que mi corazón creó una morada para él.

Kunzite extendió su mano e invitó a que la tomara, lo hice y comenzamos a caminar un poco hasta distanciarnos lo suficiente de los príncipes sin que tuviéramos que perderlos de vista. Llegamos hasta el mismo árbol que nos ocultó la primera vez que los dos estuvimos ahí y fue la primera vez que pude sentir que Kunzite estaba tan nervioso como yo.

—Venus… no puedo seguir a tu lado sin tener que ser completamente sincero.

Si él no tuviese sujeta mi mano en ese instante, lo más probable es que hubiese terminado desmayándome bajo sus pies.

¿Acaso él diría lo que yo no me había atrevido a declarar?

—¿Qué ocurre? —consulté entre titubeos.

—Cuando comencé a seguir al príncipe lo hice con una clara misión: saber en qué andaba y con quién. Sabes que mi tarea es resguardar su seguridad a cualquier costo.

—Lo sé… —contesté susurrante.

—Prometo que ese siempre fue mi propósito pero creo que he fallado.

—¿Fallar?

—Sí —afirmó implacable—. Fallé porque ahora no vengo solamente con esa intención en mi mente. Ahora sé que cuando él se reúna con la princesa Serenity tendré una oportunidad para ver a su guardiana, para verte a ti.

—¡Kunzite!

La emoción que sentí al escuchar esas palabras humedeció mis ojos. No podía creer que el sentimiento que llevé en silencio por tanto tiempo era finalmente correspondido.

—Venus… ya no hay momento en que no piense en ti.

Mi alma celebró escuchar su declaración mientras el terror se cernía sobre mí. Yo también había fallado, también viajaba a la tierra con tal de verlo a él y con esto pasé a llevar lo que las leyes nos habían impuesto. Ambos habíamos caído en el peligroso riesgo de este amor, pero ninguno de los dos tenía la voluntad de darle fin.

Tomé su mano con fuerza y no la dejé escapar hasta que fuera él quien escuchara lo que debía decirle, sin embargo nuestro silencio pudo decir más que cualquier palabra.

Kunzite pasó su mano alrededor de mi rostro y acomodó tras mi oído un mechón de mi cabello. Volvió a mi mejilla y la acarició con suavidad a la vez en que su penetrante mirada azotaba cada uno de mis sentidos.

Nunca antes me sentí como en ese instante. Vulnerable ante su presencia, ante su contacto…

Posando su mano bajo mi mentón, Kunzite alzó mi mirada y me atrajo hacia él. Deposité mi mano sobre uno de sus fornidos hombros y aquel contacto hizo que él tomara fuertemente mi cintura.

Ninguno de los dos daría un paso atrás.

Sentí el calor de su rostro antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los míos. Todo ante mis ojos se volvió difuso, sin embargo mi corazón sentía con claridad lo que ocurría.

Me entregué a su voluntad fundiéndola con la mía en aquel beso. En él dije todo lo que antes no había podido confesar.

Me había enamorado de un caballero de la tierra y no lo podía negar más.

Fueron segundos de gloria, los más dulces de mi vida. Nunca imaginé que encontraría el amor en ese entonces lejano planeta.

De alguna forma siempre lo había soñado, lo esperé por mucho tiempo pero no fue hasta conocerlo que supe que él era mi príncipe, que sería él quien me hiciera conocer el amor.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y vi su rostro cerca del mío. Sonreí para él y lo mismo hizo para mí. Estábamos descubiertos frente al otro. Ya todo había quedado claro.

—Kunzite… —pronuncié mientras acariciaba su pecho.

—No sabes lo feliz que acabas de hacerme —confesó tan emocionado como yo.

—Y tú a mí —respondí antes de ir en busca de un nuevo beso.

Pero… algo más sucedió.

Mis ojos estuvieron obligados a abrirse con sorpresa en cuanto escuché toser a alguien a pocos metros. Volteé y, sin dejar de estar abrazada a Kunzite, descubrí que la distancia que habíamos tomado no había sido la suficiente como para estar solos.

La princesa Serenity me observaba con un inconfundible gesto de grata sorpresa y también con algo de picardía, sin embargo me sentí tan avergonzada…

—¡Princesa! —exclamé de inmediato e hice que Kunzite me soltara lo antes posible.

—Calma, calma… aquí no ocurre nada malo —dijo ella con total armonía.

No solo yo me encontraba en aprietos.

—¡Maestro! ¡Yo…!

Miré a Kunzite y nunca imaginé que sus mejillas iban a poder estar más encendidas que las mías. Recuerdo que tomó postura firme, ni siquiera otro de los árboles en aquel bosque podía estar más rígido que él, lo cual provocó la diversión del príncipe Endymion y la risa de la princesa Serenity.

—Si pensaste que creí que ahora me acompañabas solamente con el fin de salir un momento del palacio, estabas profundamente equivocado —comentó el príncipe del reino dorado.

—No seas duro con él, Endymion —pidió Serenity entre risas—. No podemos culparlos simplemente porque el amor llegó a sus vidas.

—No los culpo, Serenity —aclaró él—, sólo menciono lo gracioso que me resulta que Kunzite haya pretendido engañarme.

—¡Príncipe Endymion! —exclamó raudamente—, le ofrezco mis disculpas. Nunca quise ni pensé engañarlo, es solo que no sabía cómo decirle que…

—Lo sé, ninguno de los dos es un buen mentiroso —puntualizó el enamorado de mi protegida.

Miré a Kunzite en busca de alguna solución, pero la sorpresa había arremetido en él con la misma fuerza que en mí. De pronto la tierra bajo mis pies me pareció digna de observar y clavé mi mirada en ella mientras oía como mi enamorado tosía y exhalaba con nerviosismo.

Fue una digna continuación del espectáculo que tanta gracia les había provocado a los príncipes.

¿Qué haría? Ya no solo cargaba con el secreto de Serenity en mi espalda. Ya no era únicamente ella quien atropellara las leyes que claramente conocíamos.

—Princesa, es hora de irnos.

—¡No quiero!

—Serenity…

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se doblegaron ante la firmeza de mis palabras. No pretendía seguir un minuto más en ese lugar y menos en esa situación.

Tomé su mano y la obligué a seguir mi paso. Tal vez fui bastante desconsiderada con ella, con Endymion y también con Kunzite, pero una vez pasado el momento bochornoso, dimensioné a real escala la gravedad de lo que había ocurrido.

¿Cómo era posible que en mi rol de guardiana desprotegiera tanto a la princesa? ¿Era lógico que velara por mis egoístas intereses por sobre los de ella?

No supe qué más hacer excepto correr.

Una vez alejadas de los caballeros de la tierra, detuve el paso para que Serenity y yo pudiéramos recobrar el aliento. La miré con genuina vergüenza por lo ocurrido, pero en sus ojos no había más que un sinfín de dudas.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo, Venus?

Su pregunta fue como témpano de hielo cruzándome el pecho. ¿Cómo iba a estar enojada con ella?

—No se trata de eso, princesa —dije con rapidez—, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

—¿Culpable por encontrar el amor? ¿Qué clase de culpa es esa?

—¿No entiendes las consecuencias que esto nos puede traer?

—Siempre las supe y tú también, pero no podemos gobernar nuestras emociones. El amor escapa al control que cualquier regla pretenda imponer.

Reflexioné agudamente lo que ella me dijo en ese instante. Sabía que era cierto, que no podíamos reglamentar lo que nació con naturalidad en su corazón y en el mío. También cuestioné en secreto aquel mandato que vivió en mi mente como un susurro desde la niñez, con el cual me adoctriné a lo largo de la vida hasta convertirme en una legítima guardiana de la heredera del Milenio de Plata, el cual nunca había puesto en tela de juicio hasta ese instante en que mi alma lo imploró.

¿Por qué los seres lunares debíamos evitar relaciones estrechas con la gente de la tierra?

Probablemente en el ahínco que tenía la reina Serenity respecto a nuestra misión y pureza como civilización, involucrarnos con seres de otro planeta supondría un alarmante peligro. El Cristal de Plata, la gema sagrada que debíamos proteger, eventualmente podía caer en las manos equivocadas desatando así guerras y sufrimientos. También recordé que nuestra labor era apoyar a los seres de la tierra ayudándolos a consolidarse como nación y que, al relacionarnos con cercanía, en caso de alguna ruptura en sus relaciones, aquel propósito podría verse truncado.

Mientras más lo analizaba, más motivos tuve para querer acabar con todo.

No podía seguir dejándome llevar por la ilusión de amor que había nacido en mí. De una u otra forma, como fuera, tendría que saber ser la voz y la razón de la joven princesa de la luna.

—Serenity, ¿qué pasaría si entre el príncipe Endymion y tú todo se acabara?

La interrogante fue como una bofetada para ella y sus sentimientos. Inmediatamente recibí su desaprobatoria mirada y tras ella, una resistente respuesta:

—Jamás. Nuestro amor es eterno —contestó sin vacilar.

—Princesa, debes estar consciente de los peligros que esto puede traer para ti y para todo nuestro reino. Sé que amas a Endymion, pero no es seguro que continúen viéndose.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó con sincera tristeza—. Esto no es un capricho, realmente sentimos amor el uno por el otro y estamos dispuestos a pelear por nuestra felicidad.

¿Pelear? ¿Acaso la princesa insinuaba que lucharía por sus deseos a cualquier precio?

El miedo creció en mí y se apoderó por completo de mi cabeza. Jamás había visto a Serenity con tal valor en ella.

Exhalé en busca de eliminar aquel temor en mi pecho e intenté volver a pensar con claridad. Me sentí entre la espada y la pared. Podía imaginar el reproche de todo quien se enterara de lo que ocurría, en especial por parte de mis compañeras y en la reina. Todo seguía indicándome que debía alejar a Serenity de todo peligro antes de que la alcanzara, aunque eso significara dejar escapar a quien había hecho que mi corazón latiera como nunca antes.

Cuando levanté mi cabeza para así observar a mi protegida, noté que a lo lejos Endymion corría hacia nosotras en compañía de Kunzite. Tomé la mano de Serenity con real intención de escapar, pero ante las lejanas súplicas que el príncipe de la tierra hizo con tal de mantenerme ahí, me quedé.

Sabía que estaba equivocándome nuevamente, mas no pude seguir huyendo.

Al encontrarnos, Serenity corrió a los brazos de su príncipe escurriéndose de mi agarre con facilidad. Los ojos de Endymion se clavaron en los míos pero ellos no expresaban rencores ni confrontación alguna. No deseaba pelear e intuí que la razón no era otra sino que compartía mis temores.

Miré de reojo a Kunzite y en ellos encontré la gélida aura del dolor. Probablemente nunca imaginó que yo saldría corriendo tras habernos declarado mutuo interés y cariño. Tal vez nunca pensó que sobre mí gobernaría el deseo de llevar a cabo mi misión y no así mis románticas esperanzas.

—Venus… déjame explicarte…

—Príncipe Endymion, no debe hacerlo. Creo que ambos sabemos el riesgo que podría traer todo lo que aquí ocurre. Esto debe acabar ahora. No puede pretender seguir manteniendo en secreto algo que pone en peligro a nuestra princesa.

Kunzite tomó una postura parcialmente defensiva al escuchar mis determinadas declaraciones. Probablemente nadie le había hablado así al heredero del reino dorado, menos él, por lo cual comprendí su reacción pues en un caso similar yo hubiese actuado de igual manera. Endymion, por el contrario, me ofreció la cordialidad de una sonrisa con dejos de derrota, pero no por ello callaría lo que deseaba decirme.

—Debo hacerlo —aclaró el príncipe—, de hecho debí hacerlo cuando te presentaste aquí y descubriste mi relación con Serenity.

Realmente no deseaba escucharlo pues atormentaría mis pensamientos tras haberlos encaminado a la salida correcta, pero la mirada de mi princesa despedazó cualquier deseo de mantener firmeza en la decisión que había tomado por el que yo creí su bien.

—Lo escucho —dije con seguridad. Elevé mi mirada nuevamente y le otorgué mi completa atención.

—Las reglas de tu reino son compartidas por el mío. Debo serte franco y decir que no comprendo a claridad los propósitos, mas sé que en ti hay un sentimiento de deslealtad hacia tu gente, en especial hacia la reina de tu pueblo, por ello comprendo tus deseos de no querer seguir siendo cómplice de este secreto.

Asentí en silencio y algo de tranquilidad se posó en mí tras escuchar las iniciales confesiones de Endymion, pero en ningún caso fueron remedio ante lo que había decidido instantes atrás.

Él continuó, sin dejar de abrazar por instante alguno a su enamorada.

—Los riesgos que corre Serenity son los mismos que corro yo, así como Kunzite está sometido a la misma carga que tú. Sé que ninguno de nosotros queremos sentir esto y si dependiera de lo que realmente deseamos, cada cual dejaría fluir sus sentimientos en plena tranquilidad, sin embargo no lo tenemos permitido en este momento.

—Así es —secundé sin esperas—. Lo que aquí sucede no está permitido ni por su reino o el nuestro, es por eso que lo mejor para todos es que este secreto llegue a su fin.

Mi declaración correspondía a la idea de finiquitar las relaciones amorosas que Serenity y yo habíamos entablado con Endymion y Kunzite respectivamente, sin embargo fue el príncipe de la tierra quien tomó mis palabras y las convirtió en un camino impensado por mí.

—Venus… amo a Serenity con plena pureza. Anhelo su tranquilidad y deseo sobre todo su felicidad. Comprendo que no quieras que nuestros lazos continúen fortaleciéndose pero no me pidas renunciar a ella pues no lo haré.

Mi cuerpo se tensó ante sus palabras. Si Kunzite había tenido una reacción defensiva ya no era el único que la había adoptado. Sentí que en ese instante, por sobre cualquier palabra o acción, mi rol como guardiana de Serenity debía prevalecer.

—Dígame entonces cómo podría Serenity estar realmente a salvo si con tal de mantener vuestra relación, debe exponerse a tanto peligro.

Para ese instante mi sangre ardía y el ímpetu de guerrera en mí floreció como nunca antes. Por más cordial y sincero que me pareciera el príncipe de la tierra no dejaría que continuara exponiendo a Serenity de esa forma. No permitiría que un ser terrestre, aunque fuera un príncipe, osara a retarme si era la princesa de la luna quien estaba en juego.

—Maestro…

El susurro cómplice de Kunzite atrajo mi atención. Si bien no lo vi como un oponente y menos un enemigo, la cautela se apoderó de mí con velocidad.

Permanecí firme frente a ellos y ante Serenity, aunque mi corazón se desgarraba al correr de los segundos. Fue entonces cuando Endymion retomó la palabra, tomó de la mano a su enamorada y caminó hasta quedar a sólo pasos de distancia conmigo.

—Es hora de terminar con este secreto —dijo Endymion. Kunzite sonrió y no entendí el por qué hasta escuchar lo que vendría a continuación—. El amor que profeso por Serenity es más fuerte que las barreras que existen entre los dos, es por eso que estoy dispuesto a intentar superarlas.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunté.

—Deseo ser yo quien le explique a la gobernadora de tu reino que Serenity es a quien amo.

—¡Es una locura! —exclamé al límite del grito—. Ella no permitirá que esta relación siga su curso.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo él—, pero tengo la esperanza de que mi profundo amor por su hija sea más fuerte que sus prejuicios e inseguridades.

Volteé, negué y bufé al escuchar sus ambiciones. Me resultaba tan ilógica su propuesta que no la consideré como algo real. Me parecía incluso peor que el secreto que se mantenía en ese minuto.

—Venus —murmuró Serenity—. Déjanos luchar por nuestro amor, te lo suplico.

Regresé a ella y prácticamente se la arrebaté al príncipe. Tomé sus manos, las acaricié y le ofrecí una reverencia.

—Princesa, a mí no debes suplicarme nada, pero por favor comprende mis razones. Deseo tu bien por sobre cualquier cosa y temo que tu madre, al enterarse de esto, corte toda relación con este planeta. Temo porque no pueda volver a mirarte con los mismos ojos, que no vuelva a confiar en ti ni en tu juicio. Tampoco quiero que se vea obligada a controlar cada una de tus acciones, quizás al punto de arreglar tu vida sentimental y tomar las riendas completas de tu destino. Sé que ella te ama, pero por lo mismo dudo mucho que revelar tus escapes y sus motivos te sea de real ayuda.

—¿Por qué no permites que al menos exista la oportunidad?

La recriminación que Kunzite lanzó me sacudió el alma. Lo miré completamente desafiante, pero al encontrarme con su cristalina mirada mis ojos se humedecieron al igual que los suyos. Él no sólo estaba pidiendo una oportunidad para Serenity y Endymion… estaba pidiendo también una para nosotros.

Mi corazón se doblegó una vez más.

Limpié las lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos e inhalé tan profundo como pude. Mis manos temblorosas se aferraban en las de Serenity a la vez en que bajé la mirada en un intento por ocultar mis emociones.

Podía sentir el miedo en la princesa. Supe que temía por la que pudiera ser mi respuesta. Sabía que mi palabra terminaría siendo la aprobación o la total negación ante la idea que me había sido expuesta.

La miré y sentí su dolor en mi pecho. Ella no renunciaría a Endymion aunque ello significara aniquilar la amistad y complicidad que siempre compartimos. Si la alejaba de su gran amor terminaría odiándome por el resto de su vida, la destinaría a la eterna tristeza de un cariño inconcluso al cual no di lugar por mantener la convicción de mis propósitos. Su miseria recaería sobre mí como un manto de culpabilidad perpetua.

No me importaba sacrificar mi corazón por su bien, pero sacrificar el suyo se había convertido en mi real temor en ese instante.

Honré nuestros lazos y le sonreí entre el suave llanto que había en mí. Levanté mi rostro, tomé la mano de Serenity y se la entregué al príncipe de la tierra. Me alejé algunos pasos y en el atardecer del planeta tierra observé la luna, nuestro próximo destino.

—No querrás que se nos haga más tarde, ¿cierto? Ellos tendrán un largo camino de regreso.

—¡Venus!

Serenity se lanzó sobre mí para regalarme uno de sus tiernos abrazos. Me alegré al volver a ver esa resplandeciente sonrisa y fue entonces cuando creí que hacía lo correcto.

—No te dejaré sola, te lo prometo —agregué.

Nos separamos y ella dio un paso atrás. Endymion se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y la estrechó con firmeza.

—Tu noble gesto es algo que jamás olvidaré. Muchas gracias.

Correspondí a su amabilidad y le sonreí, pero tan solo me bastaron unos segundos para buscar a Kunzite. Su sonrisa devolvió la alegría a mi corazón.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los cuatro fuéramos finalmente hasta el Milenio de Plata. Todos estábamos plenamente conscientes de que el plan de los príncipes podía caer estrepitosamente en un rotundo fracaso, pero para ellos era un riesgo digno de correr.

Cuando llegamos a la luna nuestro horizonte ya se encontraba anochecido. El planeta tierra brillaba en él como un mágico zafiro y las estrellas resplandecían con especial fulgor. Tal vez el universo confabuló en ese segundo dándonos su luz para que todo saliera bien.

Caminamos a través del jardín del palacio y recorrimos el sendero a paso lento. Busqué a mis aliadas aun en la distancia y al divisarlas la ansiedad se apoderó de mí. Sabía que tal vez serían cordiales pues no habría razón para que fuera lo contrario, pero no esperaba demasiada simpatía incluso bajo tal primicia.

Vi a Jupiter y a Mercury recorrer los balcones del palacio. Detuvieron sus pasos al notar nuestra presencia. Mars, quien se ubicaba en las puertas principales arremetió una fría mirada hacia nosotros. Caminó sin vacilación a nuestro encuentro y noté que se encontraba armada.

Ninguna de nosotras cargaba su espada sin previa razón. Al ver que Mars lo hacía esperé lo peor y más.

—La reina está a solo instantes de movilizar una búsqueda masiva para dar con Serenity —fue la seca bienvenida que mi compañera nos dio.

—Estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo y se encuentra a salvo. Tranquila —le dije pidiéndole mesura.

—Venus, ¿te das cuenta todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera de aquí?, por cierto cabe recalcar que la excusa de que se quedaba dormida en el jardín es algo que ya nadie creerá pues la buscamos y obviamente no dimos con ella.

No quise explicarle qué sucedía realmente sin antes decírselo a la reina. Ya vendría la conversación entre mis compañeras y yo.

—Necesitamos entrar. Serenity debe hablar con su madre ahora mismo —dije.

—Que lo haga, pero el resto, incluida tú, permanecerá a las afueras del palacio.

Su molestia era tan profunda que abrí mis ojos con genuino asombro. No la juzgué pues ya podía imaginar las motivaciones de tal conducta. Seguramente la reina se desesperó al no encontrar a su hija y ordenó alerta total a sus guardianas.

—¿Qué dices?

—No te preocupes, Venus —dijo Serenity, incorporándose—. Entraré sola.

—No —agregó Endymion—. Te acompañaré en esto.

—Príncipe Endymion, tengo explícitas órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie que no sea Serenity. Estoy en la obligación de hacer valer dicho mandato a cualquier costo o riesgo.

En el instante en que Mars tomó el puño de la espada, con disimulo Kunzite hizo lo mismo. Me puse entre los dos y les pedí que se detuvieran. No era necesaria una confrontación de tal calibre.

—Mars, por favor, no hay peligro, te lo puedo asegurar —expliqué mientras Jupiter y Mercury se alineaban con ella. El reproche de todas hacia mí era evidente.

—¿No hay peligro? —cuestionó son severidad.

—Venus, la reina estaba muy preocupada por ti y por Serenity —agregó Mercury.

—Sabemos que ninguna de las dos se encontraba en la luna. Las buscamos por todas partes y la reina está al tanto —dijo Jupiter.

—Es cierto, no nos encontrábamos aquí, pero sepan que la princesa nunca estuvo sola, permanecí a su lado todo este tiempo.

—¡Esa no es explicación! —replicó Mars con furia—. Pensamos que algo grave les había ocurrido.

—Chicas, lo sé y discúlpenme, pero…

—Esto no es culpa de Venus, es mía.

Las palabras de Serenity dejó en silencio a mis compañeras. Volteé para verla y por vez primera vi real autoridad en su persona, una tan grande que acalló por completo los regaños que recaían sobre mí.

Sorprendida por su conducta sólo reaccioné al escuchar las puertas del palacio abrirse. Giré por completo y vi como la reina Serenity corría hacia donde nos encontrábamos, pero cuando advirtió que no estábamos solas frenó su paso con brusquedad.

—¿Príncipe Endymion? —susurró.

Él se abrió paso firme entre todos los presentes. Se detuvo frente a ella y le ofreció una reverencia.

—Reina Serenity, lamento profundamente haber ocasionado su preocupación. Debe saber ciertas cosas y ruego una oportunidad para poder explicárselas.

La mandataria del Milenio de Plata pestañeó perpleja ante la confusión que seguramente la invadió en ese segundo. Sin duda era extraño que el joven príncipe del planeta azul estuviera en nuestros territorios sin aparente motivo.

La reina tomó actitud firme y miró de manera implacable a su hija.

—Serenity, ven a mi lado —ordenó.

Cuando la princesa estuvo al lado de su madre, Mars, Jupiter y Venus abandonaron su postura defensiva. Entre tanto yo no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera culpa.

—Venus —dijo la reina—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí… —musité apenas.

—Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, por favor vuelvan al palacio. Agradezco todo lo que hicieron, ahora pueden ir a descansar.

—Reina… —irrumpió la guerrera de Marte—. ¿Está segura?

—Lo estoy —contestó—. La gente del planeta tierra son nuestros amigos, también su príncipe. No hay nada por lo cual aparentemente temer.

—Muy bien —agregó la pelinegra—. Vámonos —dijo a Jupiter y Mercury.

—Venus, tú también puedes retirarte. Gracias por haber estado con Serenity. Buenas noches.

—¡No mamá! —imploró la princesa—, quiero que ella esté aquí.

—Hija, no quiero más problemas así que no desafíes mis órdenes. Ya después hablaremos tú y yo en cuanto los caballeros de la tierra se retiren de aquí.

—Todo lo que tengas que decirme dilo frente a Endymion pues por algo estamos juntos en este lugar y frente a ti.

Las palabras de Serenity brotaban con una sinceridad y determinación espeluznantes, incluso con tintes de ofensa y desobediencia jamás vistos en ella, algo que sin duda sorprendió a todos quienes estábamos ahí.

Probablemente en ese instante la reina intuyó parte de todo lo que pasaba. Reflexionó silente por algunos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Los cuatro síganme por favor —dijo e inmediatamente volteó para regresar al interior del palacio.

Seguí sus pasos con temor. Caminé detrás de Serenity y Endymion acompañada por Kunzite entre tanto las miradas sorprendidas y confusas de mis amigas nos escoltaban. Ellas evadieron la orden de la emperatriz y se mantuvieron a la salida del palacio. Tal vez no querían entrometerse más allá ni interrumpir lo que pasaría a continuación.

Recorrimos el castillo hasta llegar a la sala principal, lugar en el cual la reina acostumbraba recibir inicialmente a sus invitados. Sabía que de ahí, al menos el príncipe y su guardián no pasarían.

La reina giró imponiendo su gran presencia y poder frente a nosotros. Su rostro era tan calmo como siempre, sin duda ella siempre tuvo un gran manejo sobre sus emociones y sobre todo sabía expeler un lenguaje corporal seguro y determinado, pero al conocerla podía descubrir lo que decía su mirada la gran mayoría de las veces. Así ocurrió en ese instante, supe que estaba realmente asustada por su hija pero más que nada, se encontraba expectante por descubrir el real motivo de sus desapariciones.

No sabía cuál sería mi destino una vez revelada la verdad. Tal vez mi puesto como guardiana sería arrebatado tras incumplirle a la reina. Fueron segundos de terror en mí.

—Joven Endymion, me pediste una instancia para hablar y te la concedo. Por favor dime a qué se debe tu visita a mi reino, en especial a qué se debe que sea junto a mi hija.

El príncipe dio un par de pasos dejándonos atrás, acción que correspondía a su deseo de querer ser él quien asumiera cualquier responsabilidad sobre lo que sería relatado. Yo, al estar al tanto de lo que ocurría, pude ver ahí una real muestra de interés y preocupación hacia la princesa.

—Debo iniciar confesando que las reiteradas desapariciones de Serenity son a causa de sus visitas a mi planeta. Allí ella se reúne conmigo cada vez que lo hace.

—Creo que sabes que las relaciones entre tu reino y el mío se limitan meramente a una comunión cordial. Nadie va al planeta del otro y menos a escondidas —agregó la soberana.

—Lo sé y si me permite quisiera preguntarle por qué las cosas no son como antes. Recuerdo que hace años la relación entre ustedes y nosotros era muy distinta —indagó Endymion.

—No se debe a algo grave en particular, específicamente a ningún problema si es eso lo que temes, pero entre los reyes de tu reino y yo existe un común acuerdo por intereses que están fuera de tu conocimiento así como también ocurre para Serenity. Las razones son poderosas y realmente importantes.

—¿Nos ven como enemigos? —preguntó él.

—No —explicó la reina a la brevedad—, los seres de tu planeta son nuestros amigos y nosotros como pueblo sentimos un especial afecto por ustedes, pero reitero, joven Endymion, nuestras relaciones están como están por motivos fuera de tu dominio, del de mi hija, sus guardianas y los tuyos por igual. Espero que lo comprendas.

—Lo comprendo reina Serenity y por favor no tome mis palabras como un atrevimiento, pero realmente no me siento a gusto con la situación actual entre ambos reinos.

—Entiendo —dijo ella con serenidad—. Cuando deba hablar con tus padres en alguna reunión previamente citada no olvidaré comunicar tu postura frente a ello. ¿Es eso todo lo que viniste a decir?

Ella sabía la respuesta.

—No —aclaró él—. He venido para decirle la verdad.

—¿Y cuál es?

La tensión carcomía el ambiente. La princesa mordía sus labios y con suerte se atrevía a mirar a su madre, en cambio ésta la observaba de manera implacable pero sin dejar de demostrarle su afecto a la vez.

Tal vez ya todo estaba claro para ella pero únicamente buscaba escuchar la verdad de la boca de quienes correspondía.

—Reina… estoy aquí para confesar mi profundo amor hacia su hija. Si ella alguna vez desafió con arrebato lo que tenía prohibido hacer fue con tal de estar a mi lado. Lamento que la situación haya tenido que desenvolverse de tal manera y que sea recién ahora cuando usted sepa la verdad. También lamento profundamente que debido a esto la preocupación haya calado en su corazón así como ocurrió con las demás guardianas de la princesa, pero nuestra relación, lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, es más fuerte que cualquier otro factor fuera de eso.

Ni un sólo músculo se movió en el rostro de la reina tras escuchar dicha confesión. No supe si sentirme tranquila por ello o temer más todavía.

—Venus —habló con fuerza en su voz—. ¿Estabas al tanto de esto? ¿Fuiste a la tierra junto a la princesa?

—Lo supe hace algún tiempo, reina Serenity y sí, desde que me enteré acudí con ella a ese lugar. Le ruego perdón y asumo cualquier responsabilidad que esta grave falta traiga para mí.

No pude evitar llorar con completa destrucción y bajé una vez más la cabeza mientras las lágrimas abrían paso a través de mis mejillas dejando su húmedo y doloroso paso. Tapé mi rostro y seguí llorando, realmente me sentía avergonzada por mi actitud, por mi omisión y por la gran irresponsabilidad que creí cometer, pero el llanto se detuvo en el instante en que la cálida y amorosa mano de la reina se posó sobre mi hombro izquierdo, acción que impulsó mi deseo de mirarla cara a cara.

—No debió ser fácil para ti guardar este secreto y sé que si lo hiciste fue por la felicidad de mi hija. Gracias por permanecer a su lado en cuanto supiste lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Siempre tuve el honor de contar con un cariño maternal por parte de la reina, pero jamás esperé que en ese momento lo hiciera tan evidente, no cuando sentí que le había fallado de tal manera.

Cuando vi su mágica sonrisa la calma retornó a mí. Fue ella misma quien quitó parte de mis lágrimas para después acariciarme fugazmente. Sinceramente no podía estar más agradecida.

La reina Serenity retornó a su puesto inicial y se impuso nuevamente frente a nosotros. Esto estaba lejos de acabar, pero al menos las expectativas eran un tanto más esperanzadoras que en un principio.

—Príncipe Endymion, agradezco tu sinceridad, porque aunque fuese tardía al menos no fue inexistente y es por ello que la corresponderé. La verdad es que por más justificaciones o historias que Serenity y Venus me dijeran, la intuición de madre es algo que nunca falla. Algo me decía que aquellas desapariciones no se trataban por algo tan común como es ir a recolectar flores a nuestro jardín, visitar a los demás habitantes de nuestro reino o ser partícipes de algún evento celebrado por ellos. Había algo más profundo, no sabía qué, pero sí sospechaba que era algo tan importante como es lo que me acabas de decir. Quiero que sepas que entiendo esto, pero también quiero que estés plenamente consciente de que no debería estar ocurriendo y no me encuentro en plena libertad para autorizarlo así como así.

—Lo comprendo —contestó él—, estoy plenamente consciente de que mi relación con su hija es algo que está fuera de los cánones permitidos, pero si algo puedo asegurarle es que está muy lejos de ser algo superficial, mi devoción por Serenity es tan grande como el universo y no deseo otra cosa que estar a su lado por siempre.

Al escuchar esto, ella sonrió con transparencia. Seguramente apreció la honestidad del príncipe de la tierra y se alegró al saber que, permitido o no, el amor que él decía sentir por su hija era algo verdadero. Pero por más conmovida que pareciese, la conversación no se detendría ahí.

—Serenity, mi pequeña y dulce Serenity… —la miró, ladeó su cabeza y convirtió su sonrisa en un tenue manto—. ¿Qué sientes tú por este joven?

—Mamá… tal vez puedas dudar de mis emociones y creer que no son más que una ilusión, pero lo que siento por Endymion es amor, sé que lo es. Cada vez que estoy a su lado soy inmensamente feliz, siento que puedo volar, que soy libre y que nada es más fuerte que este sentimiento. Realmente estoy enamorada de él. Lo sueño cada noche y su rostro es la primera imagen que tengo al despertar. Mi corazón le pertenece por completo.

Al escucharla recitar aquellas palabras de amor, la reina cerró sus ojos y exhalo con profundidad. Al abrirlos parecía haber asumido ya gran parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero aún no se veía totalmente tranquila.

—Nunca pensé que te expondrías de tal forma ni mentirías por amor, Serenity, quiero que sepas que estoy algo angustiada al saber que no fuiste capaz de decirme la verdad desde el inicio, sin embargo comprendo tu actuar por sobre mis expectativas. No lo apruebo, pero no puedo juzgarte por haberle regalado tu amor a alguien que parece corresponderlo a totalidad.

—Entiendo —dijo la princesa—. Nunca me sentí bien al estar ocultándote esto, sabía que era algo que no debía hacer pero te lo prometo mamá, jamás hice todo lo que hice con la intención de ofenderte o fallarte.

—Lo sé, hija mía… ya nada podemos hacer respecto a eso, sin embargo ahora las cosas cambiarán.

La reina dirigió entonces su mirada a Endymion nuevamente. Se acercó a él y lo miró de tal forma que parecía estar leyendo su alma a través de sus ojos.

—Ahora que la verdad ha sido descubierta dime… ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

La pregunta hizo que el príncipe se pusiera bastante nervioso. Si bien ya todos sabíamos que sus deseos eran amar a la princesa y estar con ella para siempre, la petición de un plan inmediato y concreto fue algo que tal vez no analizó antes de entrevistarse con la monarca lunar.

—Tal vez… ¿contar con su autorización para seguir viendo a Serenity?

—No me refiero a eso —contestó la reina negando con la cabeza—, me refiero a qué harán con esta relación que saben prohibida pero que ya está al descubierto.

—Yo, pensaba… ¿podría venir a verla acá?

—No me estás siguiendo —comentó la reina que ya a esa altura, soltó una suave carcajada.

—Maestro, creo que la reina quiere decir que usted deberá revelar esto también a su familia para ver qué se puede hacer al respecto en la relación que mantiene con Serenity—intervino Kunzite sirviendo como salvación al príncipe.

—Eso es con exactitud —secundó la reina ya ocultando la gracia que le causó la muestra de inocencia por parte de Endymion.

—¡Ah, sí!, bueno, haré todo lo que deba hacer para que mi relación con Serenity sea aceptada tanto en mi reino como en el suyo, esperando que en el suyo ya haya sido aceptada, claro está.

—Antes de seguir quiero que algo te quede claro, joven Endymion —al decir estas palabras, el tono de la reina se hizo implacable y severo—. Dices amar a mi hija y te creo, ahora espero que la sigas respetando y queriendo como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Espero que jamás falles a lo que ella siente por ti. Ya a esta altura sabrás de sobra que además de ser la soberana del Milenio de Plata y siendo el próximo punto lo más importante, cumplo el rol de padre y madre para Serenity. No pienses que la ausencia de mi difunto esposo es sinónimo de que ella está sola. Serenity tiene a su gente, a sus amigos, a sus guardianas y a mí. Procura iniciar por no olvidar eso y tendrás ganado gran parte de mi respeto y cariño.

La solemnidad volvió a hacerse parte del ambiente. Para cualquier ser lunar siempre fue doloroso recordar el fallecimiento del gran rey que fue el padre de Serenity, pero bien sabíamos todos que la reina había hecho todo y más por proteger a su única hija como él lo hubiese deseado.

—Nunca osaría a hacer sufrir a su hija y por supuesto tendré sus palabras grabadas en mi mente. Honraré a Serenity cada día de mi vida y la protegeré con ella. Prometo que si me da la oportunidad de contar con su aceptación, nunca se arrepentirá.

Dicho esto y habiéndolo escuchado la reina, comenzó a mirarnos y se mantuvo así por algunos segundos que bien parecieron horas. Ya pronto vendría su resolución.

—Príncipe Endymion, mi deseo ahora es que esto ya no sea un misterio para nadie, sin embargo lo haremos como debe ser. No puedo frenar su amor, eso ya está claro, pero no los apoyaré en el caso que decidan seguir haciendo de esto un secreto que pueda ponerlos en peligro a los dos. Hablaré con tus padres e intentaré que de alguna forma acomodemos nuestros acuerdos para que así ustedes puedan vivir esta relación como lo merecen. Sólo por ustedes abriré la posibilidad de que una nueva era nazca entre los habitantes de la tierra y la luna y espero que comprendas, o al menos dimensiones la importancia que esto conllevará. Te digo desde ya que no será tarea fácil, así que necesitaré tu apoyo y seriedad en esto. Lo mismo te pido a ti, Serenity, nada más de secretos.

—¡Sí!, ¡Digo, no!, nada más de secretos —respondió la doncella enérgica y alegremente.

—Haremos todo lo que usted diga —agregó Endymion, igualmente feliz a como estaba la princesa.

—Pues bien, cuentan con mi bendición.

—¡Gracias mamá! —exclamó la pequeña Serenity lanzándose a los brazos de la reina, la cual la recibió con el alma abierta.

—Espero no estar equivocándome, hija… no haría esto si no se trata de tu felicidad. Prométeme que serás cuidadosa y que no darás paso en falso nunca más puesto que aún me puedo arrepentir de todo esto.

—¡No te fallaré, te lo prometo! —decía la joven sin querer escapar al abrazo que la unía con la reina.

—Gracias por este voto de confianza, estimada reina Serenity. Prometo no defraudarla —agregó Endymion.

Mi alma sonrió al ver que después de todos mis miedos, mis culpas y recelos, nuestra virtuosa y cálida reina dio cabida al amor que su hija dijo sentir por el príncipe de la tierra. Miré a Kunzite y noté que mi alegría era compartida a tal punto en que sin haberlo esperado, rápidamente escabulló su mano y tomó la mía con fuerza.

Sí hubo una oportunidad para ellos, también había una para nosotros.

—Tal vez sería mejor dejarlos solos —susurró él.

Asentí con tranquilidad tras observar cómo poco a poco Serenity y Endymion le revelaban más información a la reina de nuestro imperio lunar. Ella sonreía y escuchaba con atención. Era evidente que la felicidad de su primogénita bien valía los riesgos que ella próximamente tomaría al estrechar las relaciones diplomáticas entre nuestro reino y el terrestre.

Para esa altura no podía negar que Endymion realmente merecía el amor de nuestra princesa. Poder verlos juntos por tanto tiempo me enseñó que lo de ellos era algo realmente fuerte e inmortal, que se amaría por sobre todo y todos. Sabía que con el tiempo la matriarca de nuestro hogar también lo compartiría plenamente pues ya en ese momento dio señales de que así sería.

Hice caso a lo que Kunzite me había pedido y busqué el momento para poder hablar. No fue tarea fácil ya que Serenity, al sentirse libre al fin, no paraba de hablar con su madre.

—Reina, si me lo permite Kunzite y yo nos retiraremos.

Al recibir su autorización ambos nos marchamos del lugar. Procuramos soltar nuestras manos antes para evitar cualquier pregunta que ella pudiera hacernos, aunque bien sabía que si no me interrogaba a mí sí lo haría con Serenity. Nuestra reina tenía un asombroso poder para ver a la gente y descubrir sus secretos así que muy probablemente supo los míos con facilidad.

Cuando íbamos saliendo efectivamente pensé que estaríamos solos, sin embargo mi anhelo rápidamente se vio amenazado al reconocer las voces murmurantes del otro lado de las puertas del palacio.

—¿Estarán ya más tranquilas? Mi propósito de salir no es precisamente ser atacado con una espada —bromeó Kunzite al detenerse junto a mí. No pude evitar reír con él.

—Creo que ya te comenté cuán importante es Serenity para nosotras. Somos sus guardianas y debes reconocer que no tuvimos control sobre el tiempo que permanecimos en la tierra. Obviamente levantaríamos sospechas y en el caso de mis compañeras, su preocupación.

—Pero ya ves que todo pasa por algo —anunció—. Nuestro beso, tu escape y la tardanza fueron lo que finalmente hizo que la reina Serenity tuviera que saber la verdad.

Después de la frase "nuestro beso" tuve mucha dificultad para escuchar lo que secundó dichas palabras.

—Sobre eso…

Nuevamente mis mejillas tomaron un fuerte rubor. Jugué con mi cabello mientras intentaba buscar las palabras idóneas para explicarle el porqué de mis reacciones, el de mi escape no solo de nuestro primer beso con Kunzite, sino que el primero de toda mi vida. Sin embargo, otra vez, no fueron necesarias las palabras. No solo habíamos compartido aquella muestra de amor, para ese entonces muchas de mis verdades eran obvias para Kunzite así como para mí las de él. Habíamos aprendido a reconocer nuestras acciones y silencios, interpretarlos y sentirlos como uno solo.

—No estoy molesto si es eso lo que llegaste a imaginar —dijo él—. Sé que tendremos muchas más ocasiones para que lo mismo suceda pero a diferencia de hoy, después no te dejaré escapar.

La idea era que sus palabras me reconfortaran y tranquilizaran, pero tuvieron el efecto contrario.

Tapé mi rostro ante el pudor que sus dichos me causaron. Su seguridad me intimidaba pero no por eso pretendí cuestionarla ya que él simplemente decía lo que yo no me atrevía a manifestar.

"La eternidad" sonaba bien si Kunzite venía con ella.

Pensé que lo mejor para sellar esa promesa era volver a dejarnos llevar por el deseo de nuestras ilusiones. Sentí la necesidad de besarlo y como él dijo, que no me dejara escapar, pero no era mi momento y eso se debió gracias al ímpetu de una de mis compañeras.

—¡No abras, no podremos seguir escuchando!

—¡Van en la mejor parte!

Ninguna de las súplicas de Mercury o Jupiter lograron que Mars se detuviera. Abrió las puertas con fuerza y si no fuera porque Kunzite tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia atrás, bien pudo habernos azotado a los dos.

—Ocultarle algo así a tus amigas… mira nada más —comentó la guerrera de Marte.

—¡No estábamos espiando! —exclamó Jupiter a la vez en que batía sus manos.

—¿Y cómo se supone que nos enteraríamos si no? —agregó Mercury, avergonzando a la castaña con la obviedad de sus palabras.

Busqué a Kunzite en busca de apoyo moral, pero no pareció que me lo daría en ese momento. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su mirada permanecía algo escéptica, incluso divertida al ver cómo iba a manejar a solas la situación de ese segundo.

No tuve que darle tantas vueltas al asunto tras notar cómo me observaban mis amigas. Estaban contentas y ansiosas por saber toda la verdad, así que frente a Kunzite les relaté a grandes rasgos qué fue todo lo que ocurrió entre los dos. Ellas escuchaban con plena atención y suspiraban incluso cuando mi relato carecía de detalles. Supongo que mi cara era suficiente prueba y testimonio de que lo que contaba era realmente una linda historia de amor.

Poco después Endymion y Serenity aparecieron escoltados por su madre. Finalmente se produjo una amena reunión entre todos los presentes y eso trajo consigo una gran tranquilidad para mí. La reina anunció que los caballeros de la tierra ya se retirarían y que una vez hecho esto, las cinco tendríamos un permiso especial para seguir en pie pues sabía que teníamos mucho que hablar.

Kunzite tomó mi mano con seguridad, impávido ante lo que podría susurrarse tras su gesto. La besó con gentileza y se despidió de mí con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nos veremos pronto, Venus.

Asentí y vi como él y el príncipe también se despedían cordialmente de las demás. Tomé mi mano y la apreté como si así me fuera posible dejar perpetuo aquel beso en su torso. Tendría que guardar aquel roce hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Cuando ambos caballeros ya no se encontraban en la luna, la reina Serenity hizo un anuncio que nos tomó a todas por sorpresa.

—El joven Endymion se ha retirado prometiendo que de aquí a siete días más organizaría una reunión entre sus padres y yo. Necesitaré que la escolta completa de la princesa se presente ese día. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, ustedes irán con nosotras.

—¿Nosotras también? —preguntó Mars, extrañada.

—¿Por qué? —secundó Mercury.

—¿Será realmente necesario? —puntualizó Jupiter.

—Nos presentaremos como la fuerza que somos. La presencia de cada una de nosotras será ofrecida como una muestra de amistad y confianza hacia el reino de la tierra. La relación entre ellos y nosotros podría cambiar para bien en tan solo una semana más —explicó la emperatriz.

—¡Sí! —dijeron mis tres compañeras al unísono.

—Bien —continuó la reina—, creo que ahora ustedes tienen mucho sobre qué charlar, háganlo tranquilas.

—¿Podemos ir todas a mi habitación? —preguntó la princesa.

—Como gusten, solo eviten ir dormir muy tarde —respondió su madre.

La risueña heredera del Milenio de Plata saltó de alegría, no dudó en tomarnos a todas y empujarnos para que fuésemos pronto a su alcoba. La seguí sin tener otra opción, pero antes de hacerlo por completo la reina tomó mi hombro y me deslizó suavemente hacia atrás.

—Quiero pedirte que mañana antes de desayunar vayas a hablar conmigo. No creas que no noté que entre el guardián de Endymion y tú hay una amistad cercana.

—¡Reina! Yo…

—No te estoy recriminando, solamente quiero compartir contigo anticipadamente algunas cosas. Espero que me ayudes y guíes a las demás guardianas para que mis propósitos se cumplan.

—Lo que usted ordene —contesté.

Nuevamente la reina acarició mi rostro y caminó en dirección a sus aposentos. Me sorprendió la tranquilidad con la cual actuó después de todo lo que fue revelado, pero sabía que gran parte de eso se debía, además del cariño que nos tenía a nosotras y a su hija, era debido a que algo muy importante se traía entre manos. Nuestra reina era más analítica y suspicaz de lo que su dulzura podía relatar, así que ciertamente me intrigó qué era eso que ella, con urgencia, necesitaba decirme a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando me enteré, supe que nuestro destino cambiaría para siempre.

Una nueva era nacería entre el Reino Dorado y el Milenio de Plata. Nuevas aventuras, alegrías, sentimientos y emociones.

La vida nos sonreiría a todas muy pronto…

* * *

><p>*´¨)<p>

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

¿Qué les pareció?

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado.

Dije que en este capítulo ya veríamos las demás relaciones entre inners/shitennou, sin embargo consideré que el cambio sería muy brusco o bien saltaría a una nueva arista de la historia sin antes darle un cimiento. Espero que este capítulo haya pavimentado bien lo que vendrá después.

Algunas de las chicas que leen la presente historia están conscientes de lo que anuncié hace poco a través de facebook, espero que también hayan leído que por sobre cualquier cosa, buscaría cómo darle fin a todas mis historias. Si bien es cierto que la desilusión continúa haciendo mella en mí, sigo analizando fríamente la situación desde todos los puntos de vista posibles.

Deseo con todo el corazón que la continuación de esta historia signifique mantener un poco esa magia y dulzura que reinó por tanto tiempo nuestro fandom lunar, que no se siga desvirtuando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Quisiera pedirles que, para cumplir el anhelo anteriormente apuntado, le demos nuestro apoyo, lectura y review a todas aquellas autoras que se esfuerzan por seguir creando relatos originales y apegados a lo que es Sailor Moon en realidad. En este momento somos minoría y ya son muchas las que se sienten fatigadas al sentir que pelean contra una nueva tendencia que desentona con lo que era Fanfiction hace años. Por favor, no olvidemos qué fue lo que nos convocó y unió en este portal primeramente. No permitamos que muchas buenas autoras sigan experimentando la soledad que ha traído todo este cambio y no dejemos ir a aquellas niñas que hacen lo posible por mantener vivo el encanto que tanto el manga y el animé trajeron para nuestras vidas.

Sobre la próxima actualización comentaré que tomaré parte de la trama vista en "La Reconquista", uno de los últimos Sera Myu estrenados. Posiblemente haré algo Musical/SMC. No sé, espero que la mezcla resulte en algo bueno y del gusto de todos.

Agradezco a cada lector que se pase por aquí, en especial a quienes dejaron su review:

**Maca Mars - Nikitha Chiba - Tarma Jones - Rosse Tenoh Chiba - Alexa Monnie - Lexie - Anny Mizuno - Paotsukino - Sol Levine - Hino24 - Asamiya San - Usagi13chiba - Lirit Yazmin - TsukihimePrincess**

Llevo conmigo cada una de sus palabras. Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes. Espero que disfrutaran esta segunda entrega así como ocurrió con la primera.

Me retiro deseando que les haya gustado el capítulo y me tengan paciencia hasta que llegue el tercero.

Si alguien desea dejar un comentario, será bien recibido y agradecido.

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Hasta pronto, sayo!

_Usagi Brouillard.-_

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤


End file.
